monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Languages
'Zombie' 'Zombie 101' Grade Level: 1st year Prerequisite: none This is the basics class for learning zombie. In it you will learn the basic structure and pronunciation of the language so as to gasp at least an understanding of it. This will mainly be the focus on the writing and basic study of the language. 'Zombie 102' Grade Level: 2nd year Prerequisite: Zombie 101 This class is the second level of the class and in it you will learn a more in depth understanding of the language and even the culture of Zombie so as to further understand how it affects monsters and even your peers today and work on the vocal aspect of the language more 'Advanced Zombie' Grade Level: 3rd Year Prerequisite: Zombie 101 and 102 The final level of the Zombie course this class will give you the full depth of the language so much as you will know it fluently enough to have a conversation in it with classmates and the teacher. This is course will also require a few more class requirements then the previous courses. 'Draconian' 'Draconian 101' Grade Level: 1st Year Prerequisite: none The intro class into the language of the dragons and understanding how Draconian works and how it is written and spoken through the world; this class will focus mainly on Western and European Draconian. 'Draconian 102' Grade Level: 2nd year Prerequisite: Draconian 101 This class is the second step and will focus more on the vocal aspect of the language and delve more into the culture as well and also now include more such as the Eastern and Indian Draconian sects of the language. 'Advanced Draconian' Grade Level: 3rd year Prerequisite: Draconian 101 and 102 The final level of this class will go over what you have learned and also add the dialects from the Pacific and Frigid Draconian regions as well as having a more in depth knowledge of the basic language itself and how it works and sounds. 'Ghost' 'Ghost 101' Grade Level: 1st year Prerequisite: none Basic writing and understanding of the language and where it comes from. Also will start learning basic cultural aspects of the language 'Ghost 102' Grade Level: 2nd Year Prerequisite: Ghost 101 Will cover the more vocal learning of the language and how to say certain phrases that will be useful in everyday life and also a more cultural knowledge of how it evolved over the centuries. 'Advanced Ghost' Grade Level: 3rd year Prerequisite: Ghost 101 and 102 Final level class where you will learn conversational ghost and have a final project to test you knowledge of the language and culture as a whole. 'Runes' 'Runes 101' Grade Level: 1st year Prerequisite: none Basic writing and understanding of how the language works and where it is used and found in the world today as well as the culture it comes from and what it was and is most used for. 'Runes 102' Grade Level: 2nd year Prerequisite: Runes 101 Covers the more vocal basic learning of the language and how it is said and the culture it came from in depth more as well as even a field trip to one of the original users of runes and in class presenters who are fluent in it for in class assignments. 'Advanced Runes' Grade Level: 3rd year Prerequisite: Runes 101 and 102 This level is known to be the schools most intense class as you will speak and write purely in runes and it is a highly project heavy class that includes going over all types of runes you have learned in courses 101 and 102. This class also has two large projects in it that are overseen by the teacher and maybe even a field trip if approved in advance by the headmistress. 'Other' 'Independent Language' Grade Level: 1-2 years Prerequisite: Teacher approval For those who wish to study something not giving in the courses. 'Advanced Independent Language' Grade Level: 3+ years Prerequisite: Independent language or one of the advanced language Classes and Teacher approval. Further study in the language that an independent student wishes to learn or also for those students who have taken the advanced classes and wish to even further learn about their language of choice.